Ce que fait Voldy pendant l'année
by KendraChoou
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi Voldemort attendait toujours la fin d'année pour se montrer? Vous allez le savoir dans cet OS!


Résumé : Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi Voldemort attendait toujours la fin d'année pour se montrer vous allez le savoir dans cet OS.

Septembre : Le Plan

Voldemort était assis sur son trône et admirait ses ongles, plus par ennuie qu'autre chose, Malfoy junior était rentré à Poudlard et Voldemort était bien embêté : il ne pouvait plus mater son petit cul d'attrapeur !  
Puis bon passons aux choses sérieuses, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire cette année pour emmerder le jeune Potter ?

Plus les années passées et moins il lui restait d'idée original, bon il est vrai que juste le fait d'avoir ressuscité et de vouloir dominer le monde était déjà pas mal en soit, mais bon juste dominer le monde n'était pas assez ! Pour emmerder Harry Potter il fallait d'abord foutre le bordel à Poudlard !

Donc cette année que faire ?

Posséder un professeur et voler la Pierre Philosophale ? Déjà testé.

Lâcher un Basilic dans les couloirs de l'école ? Fait.

Apprendre à Potter que Quever était le véritable traître qui avait dénoncé ses parents ? Déjà fait en plus il n'y était absolument rien dans cette histoire.

Ressusciter et tuer ses amis au passage ? Il ne pouvait pas ressusciter étant vivant.

Faire venir une prof qui foutra bien la merde et annoncer au monde entier son retour ! Bon non déjà il ne pouvait pas faire un truc digne de Fudge, il fallait savoir que Voldemort utilisait le shampoing l'Oréal parce qu'il le valait bien, hors de question de s'abaisser à Fudge, surtout qu'il était presque sûr que le Ministre utilisait du Head and shoulders ! Puis Severus faisait déjà bien baver ses élèves pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Oh il savait ! Et si il forcé Malfoy junior à tuer DumbyDumb !? Excellent ! Il allait faire ça !

Octobre : Halloween

Bon en quoi allai-t-il se déguiser pour Halloween ? En sorcier ? En lui ? En sang pur ? Non il savait ! En maitre du monde ! Bien c'est donc à partir de ce jours jusqu'au 31 Voldemort allait tuer beaucoup de monde. Il fallait aussi qu'il commence à décorer les manoirs et qu'il achète plein, plein de bonbons !

Mais attendez ! En quoi allait être déguisé Nagini ? Surtout que d'habitude ils avaient des costumes accordés !

Novembre : la saison du thé

Voldemort s'ennuyer ferme.

Il se leva, fit les cents pas, se rassit, regarda Nagissa puis il se leva, fit les cents pas et se rassit.

Puis il se leva soudainement.

-J'en ais assez je vais à Poudlard ! Je vais faire sa fête à Harry Potter et voilà ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je laisse encore ce gamin en vit !

-Parce que vous avait décrété que sans Potter vous vous ennuierait trop pour vouloir conquérir le monde, répondit Narcissa qui venait d'arriver, un elfe de maison derrière elle.

-Voudriez-vous prendre le thé avec moi au jardin d'hiver comme d'habitude maitre ?

-Oh bien sûr avec plaisir Narcissa, répondit Voldemort avant de se lever pour suivre la maitresse de maison.

Harry Potter attendrais un peu, Voldy adorait prendre le thé en compagnie de Narcissa Malfoy, histoire d'apprendre des ragots, qui l'eu cru que Crabe senior était fan des One Direction ? Et qui l'eu cru que Parkinson mère avait une liaison avec l'un des loups-garous ?

Décembre : I luve u Papa Noël 3

_-Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Chrismass is you!_

Il fallait plus de vert par ici et de la fausse neige, plus de fausse neige! Et pourquoi le sapin n'était pas encore arrivé !?

Il fallait encore qu'il aille faire ses achats pour tous ses partisans, il avait hâte de voir ses cadeaux aussi ! En plus le petit Malfoy revenait pour les vacances, il pourrait de nouveau mater ses fesses, et avec un peu de chance son cadeau sera un Draco Malfoy emballé, avec de la crème fouetté en prime !

Janvier : 

3, 2, 1 BONNE ANNEE !

-LUCIUS FAIT PETER LE CHAMPAGNE !

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Février : Valentin's day

Voldemort avait mal à la tête, très mal ! Peut-être devrait-il arrêter une bonne fois pour toute la tradition de fêter le nouvel an pendant tout le mois de janvier…

Oh mais c'était bientôt la Saint-Valentin non ?

Mais si ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il avait des chocolats à préparer lui !

Mars :

Il pleuvait, il s'ennuyait… encore ! Il y avait vraiment des mois qui servaient à rien ! Promis quand il aurait le monde à ses pieds il supprimera les mois de mars ! Et les jeudis ! Personne n'aime les jeudis !

Avril :

BOUM

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Maître ce n'est pas drôle Woody est mort !

-Mais si ! Il est mort parce qu'un seau d'eau lui est tombé sur la tête en ouvrant la porte ! C'est tellement stupide !

-C'est un peu moins stupide quand on sait que le seau faisait plus de 10 mètres de haut et contenait plus de 1000 litre d'eau ce qui a eut pour effet de noyer Woody, maître.

-… Non vraiment c'est drôle HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Mai :

-Maitre vous êtes prêt ?

-Oui mais pourquoi allons-nous toujours là-bas ?

-Parce qu'il fait beau et que ça vous change les idées.

-Mais je déteste la pêche et le camping !

-Maitre !

-Mais pourquoi on doit partir en séjour camping/pêche si je déteste ça et que je suis le chef ?

-Ne faites pas l'enfant !

Juin :

Bon maintenant qu'Harry Potter avait fini ses examens il allait pouvoir aller à Poudlard ! Bah oui Voldemort était une personne soucieuse de l'avenir du petit brun ! Déjà qu'avoir un ados comme pire ennemi n'était pas très glorieux si en plus cet ados était un redoublant il aurait vraiment le honte !

Voldy était donc assis sur son fauteuil et attendis impatiemment que Severus lui envoit un hibou rapportant tout ce qui s'était passé.

Et l'année prochaine, il attaquerai encore Harry Potter à la fin de l'année !

….

Je crois que j'ai disjoncté en écrivant cet OS :o

Bref j'espère que ça vous a plut.

Ah et Woody, je parle évidement de Woody Woodpecker ^^

Review ?


End file.
